falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Château
|nom de cellule = TheCastleExt TheCastleExt02 TheCastleExt03 TheCastleExt04 TheCastleExt05 TheCastleExt06 TheCastleExt07 TheCastleExt08 }} Le Château est l'ancien siège des miliciens à Boston en 2287. Il est possible de l'utiliser pour implanter une colonie après la quête "La raison du plus fort". Le Château concerne Fort IndépendanceEN et est situé à l'est du restaurant et de la brasserie Gwinnett . Contexte Avant la Grande Guerre, le Château était communément appelé Fort Indépendance. Les miliciens se sont alors appropriés les lieux utilisant alors le Château comme base opérationnelle dans le Commonwealth jusqu'en 2240 où une colonie de fangeux a envahi les lieux et obligé les miliciens à fuirFallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: "Historians have noted the original name for this settlement was Fort Independence, but the people of the Commonwealth now refer to it simply as the Castle. This place has a long and storied history; it is one of the first forts in America and predates the Revolutionary War. In recent times, it served as the base of operations for the Minutemen as they attempted (and failed) to establish a Provisional government. In 2240, the Castle was partly destroyed by gigantic Mirelurk, and most of the Minutemen leadership died. Still, it is generally agreed that the location could yet become an excellent base of operations for the Minutemen (and an exceptional settlement) if it can be reclaimed from the sea creatures. Note that the map information refers to interior corridors within the fortification walls." faisant alors du Château leur nid. Preston Garvey demande à l'unique survivant de l'Abri 111 de récupérer le château des griffes des fangeux. Disposition Fort Indépendance est un fort en forme d'étoile composé de cinq bastions triangulaires reliés par des remparts. Les murs creusés contiennent en majeure partie les infrastructures du fort, avec seulement l'atelier et l'émetteur dans la cour et deux positions de tir en ruine sur le dessus du mur. Les murs nord-ouest et sud-ouest ont été démoli et isole donc le bastion Ouest du reste du Château. Cette partie contenant l'armurerie est fermé par une porte pneumatique qui sera déverrouillé lors de la quête , ainsi qu'un éboulement sur le rempart sud isole le bastion sud-sud-ouest du reste de la structure.et un trou de taille de poing dans le mur sud et, coupant le bastion ouest - qui contient l'armurerie du château - de l'accès à l'exception du château à travers les tunnels. Le bastion nord contient la cuisine du château; l'est, les quartiers du général et l'accès aux tunnels du château; le sud-est, la caserne. Le bastion sud-ouest est totalement inaccessible. En 2287, le Château est occupé par une colonie de fangeux, et des nids d œuf de fangeux occupent l'espace dans la cour de Château ainsi que les coursives et toutes les zones intérieures sauver l'armurerie. Une fois la quête Prendre l'indépendance est terminée, ils seront déblayés et le fort mis à disposition pour le règlement. À l'intérieur du fort se trouve un lance-missile et un flambeur, avec une poignée de munitions pour chacun. Une fois repris et réoccupé, le fort comporte déjà cinq lits, un kiosque médical, un atelier de chimie, un réseau électrique ainsi qu'un purificateur d'eau industriel produisant 40 unités d'eau une fois le courant rétabli. L'armurerie renferme un stock d’armes lourdes, un établi d’armures, un établi d’armes et trois tourelles laser qui peuvent être entreposées ou repositionnées à l’aide du menu de l’atelier, ainsi que les plans d’artillerie. L’armurerie n’est accessible qu’après avoir complété la quête Les vieux canons. L'accès à l'établissement château se fait à partir du sud par la porte principale, et les ennemis vont attaquer de cette direction; derrière la porte est un petit et très défendable chambre, qui, combiné avec de hauts murs et facilement réparés du château fait l'une des colonies les plus sûres du Commonwealth. Butin notable * Guns and Bullets issue #10 (+5% ballistic weapon critical damage) - On the radio operator’s desk, in the middle of the Castle grounds, outside. Confirmed during Old Guns mission. Confirmed during Taking Independence mission. * Fat Man - In the armory accessible during/after Old Guns. * Various laser musket upgrades in the armory. * Minutemen general's uniform - In the Castle tunnels during the quest Old Guns. * Minutemen general's hat - In the Castle tunnels during the quest Old Guns. * Fusion core - In the charging slot of a generator, in the Castle tunnels during Old Guns quest. * A flamer along with a large amount of fuel can be found scattered throughout the Castle. ** Preston or any of the Minutemen may take the flamer when fighting against the mirelurks. * Missile launcher, along with some missiles scattered throughout the Castle. * Nuka grenade - on top of one of the shelves * Bottle message #2 - Located near the south-southeastern star point by the water's edge. The submerged boat and the lootable steamer trunk for the objective is located just northwest of Spectacle Island. Notes * Il est possible de nettoyer le Château soi-même avant que les Miliciens ne le reprenne durant La raison du plus fort. Lorsque Preston Garvey demande à l’Unique survivant s’il estime que les Miliciens sont prêts à reprendre le Château, le joueur a alors l’option de lui répondre qu’il a déjà nettoyé l’endroit. ** Le désordre créé par les fangeux et les œufs (intacts ou cassés) va rester si le joueur reprend le Château lui-même. Les Miliciens vont tout nettoyer une fois arrivés, mais cela peut prendre un certain temps. Après cela, l’état du Château sera le même que s’il avait été repris par les Miliciens, à l'exception des tas gluants laissés par les victimes des attaques acides de la reine des fangeux. * Après avoir pris le contrôle de l'atelier, le Château sera partiellement nettoyé à la prochaine visite de l'Unique survivant au bout d'un certain temps (environ 12 heures). Une grande partie de la végétation envahissante et des tas de débris le long des murs auront été enlevés. * Les murailles du château peuvent être efficacement réparées avec des blocs de fondations. Cependant, ceci peut causer des bugs où les PNJs apparaissent à l'intérieur des blocs de fondation durant certaines quêtes. * Contrairement aux autres colonies, les colons assignés à des postes de garde dans le Château ne resteront pas plantés sur place; ils vont plutôt patrouiller sur les murailles et faire le guet à certains endroits, comme la porte d’entrée par exemple. Ceci élimine la nécessité de maintenir plusieurs postes de garde, puisque deux colons suffiront pour efficacement couvrir l’ensemble du Château. * Le Château comporte déjà un système électrique; le joueur n’a qu’à le brancher à un générateur pour activer les luminaires et alimenter le purificateur d’eau tout juste à l’extérieur du mur nord-est. * La radio du Château, qui diffuse aussi Radio-liberté, va attirer davantage de miliciens au Château jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait un total de cinq miliciens. * Les miliciens du Château ne peuvent pas être affectés aux mêmes tâches qu’un colon ordinaire (comme établir une ligne d’approvisionnement). Il y a d’ailleurs un milicien spécifique exclusivement assigné à l’opération de la station de radio. * Une fois connectée à une source électrique, Radio-liberté sera immédiatement diffusée en continu à travers le Commonwealth et sur les haut-parleurs du Château. Un interrupteur à la base de la tour radio permet d’éteindre ou d’allumer les haut-parleurs. La seule façon d’écouter Radio-liberté lorsque les haut-parleurs sont éteints est d'utiliser la radio du Pip-Boy. * Il y a quelques endroits où peut être trouvé du butin qui est périodiquement régénéré. ** Le restaurant tout juste au nord-ouest du Château, où se rassemblent les Miliciens avant de lancer l'assaut, contient une boîte de munitions, un kit de premiers secours et trois mines à fragmentation régénérées périodiquement. Le contenu de la boîte de munition et du kit de premiers secours est généré aléatoirement, mais il y aura toujours trois mines à fragmentation. ** Dans l’armurerie se trouve un coffre sur une étagère contenant des balises fumigènes d’artillerie qui sont périodiquement régénérées. * Il est impossible « d’attaquer » le Château avant ou après La raison du plus fort pour le compte des Pillards de Nuka-World ou d’en faire un avant-poste de pillards. Apparition Le château apparaît seulement dans Fallout 4. Trivia * Le Château est basé sur le véritable Fort Independance, l’une des plus anciennes fortifications occupée le plus longtemps sans interruption par les colonialistes britanniques, ajouté au Registre national des lieux historiques en 1970. La péninsule sur laquelle est bâti Fort Independance se nomme Castle Island. * Au bout des Tunnels du Château, près du corps du Général McGann, se trouve une caisse de vin Amontillado. En face de cette caisse se trouve un squelette enchaîné derrière un mur. Ceci est une référence à la nouvelle d’Edgar Allen Poe La barrique d’Amontillado, dans laquelle le protagoniste attire son ennemi ivre dans les caves de son château pour l’enchaîner et l’emmurer. Sur l’étiquette de la bouteille peut-on lire : « Montressor, Amontillado, Embouteillé par P. Egar ». Il s’agit ici encore d’une référence directe au récit de Poe et de son protagoniste : Montresor. ** Durant son service à Fort Independance, Poe remarqua une stèle dans le cimetière du fort dédiée au Lieutenant Robert Massie, tué à l'issue d’un duel contre le Lieutenant Gustavus Drane le jour de Noël 1817. Selon le folklore local, des soldats auraient ensuite attiré Drane dans les souterrains du fort pour l’emmurer vivant. Bien que la véracité de cette histoire n’ait jamais été confirmée, deux ouvriers auraient soi-disant trouvé un squelette enchaîné au sol dans l’un des murs durant des travaux de rénovation sur le fort en 1905. Plusieurs années plus tard, Poe s’inspira de cet incident pour rédiger sa nouvelle La Barrique d’Amontillado. Bugs * Le milicien responsable de la diffusion de Radio-liberté va parfois se plaindre (en général après avoir commencé Les vieux canons) que l’émetteur radio n’est pas alimenté, même s’il est bel et bien branché à une source d’alimentation suffisante. Ce bug semble dû aux miliciens devenant hostiles envers Sarge dans les Tunnels du Château, et peut donc être empêché en détruisant Sarge avant de commencer Les vieux canons. Sinon, le joueur ne pourra pas utiliser Radio-liberté. * Il est possible d’entrer dans l’armurerie sans Ronnie Shaw et avant même d’avoir commencé Les vieux canons en se collant contre la porte et en plaçant un marqueur de voyage rapide en dessous. * Assigner des gardes à des postes de garde peut s’avérer problématique, puisqu’ils semblent déjà suivre une route de patrouille complètement aléatoire vers des postes de garde inexistants qui semblent être intégrés au Château après l'avoir repris. * L'alimentation de l'émetteur radio sera toujours insuffisante peu importe la quantité d'énergie fournie, et sera donc impossible à activer. ** Ce bug peut être corrigé en stockant tous les générateurs qui alimentent l'émetteur dans l'atelier puis en les replaçant. Galerie TheCastle-Ground-Fallout4.jpg|Cour TheCastle-Fallout4.jpg|Tour de radio TheCastle-RadioFreedom-Fallout4.jpg|Radio Freedom being broadcast TheCastle-General'sRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Chambre du général TheCastle-Corridors-Fallout4.jpg|Couloir FO4 Castle Armory.jpg|Arsenal FO4 Castle Aerial.jpg|Vue aérienne FO4-GunsAndBullets-TheCastle.jpg|Location of Guns and Bullets magazine. Fort Independent.jpg|Fort Independence in present times in the real world Fo4 The Castle Art.png|The Castle concept art from The Art of Fallout 4 References de:Die Burg en:The Castle es:El Castillo nl:The Castle pl:Zamek ru:Замок uk:Замок zh:城堡 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Colonies de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Miliciens du Commonwealth